kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tornado
Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Trophy) |anime = #J16/#E15 - #J22/#E20 - #J32/#E95 - #J62/#E62 - #J69/#E69 |type = Elemental |hat = Crown with it's own tornado |elements =Air/Ice, Fire or Electric dependent on the terrain and once the Copy Scroll is obtained. |powers = Can spin upwards. |icon = |enemies = Twister, Caller |mini-bosses = None |bosses = None |helper = N/A }} General Information Tornado is one of Kirby's Copy abilities. It is a destructive ability that first appeared in Kirby's Adventure and appeared in many games following, each sporting the same technique. This technique is a distinctive one, as it allows Kirby to become a small cyclone at will. As a cyclone, Kirby is impervious to all attacks and instantly damages enemies upon coming in contact with them. This makes it invaluable during Boss Endurance modes, as you are invincible to physical damage from bosses. (Physical being making contact with the boss.) The downside is, however, that the cyclone is difficult to control and the transformation fades in around 4–5 seconds, and up until Squeak Squad, it couldn't break star blocks. So although it's really fast and ideal for defeating enemies, it isn't ideal for impatient players on the field. In Kirby Air Ride, Tornado reappears with a completely new function. Here Tornado could be used as an extension of the regular spin attack. In Kirby Squeak Squad, Tornado can also take on the elements that it passes through with the use of a Copy Scroll. Move Set In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Tornado is one of Kirby's most powerful abilities in the anime, being a master of one of nature's most destructive forces. If he eats things that spin, such as propellers, Kirby will acquire this ability. With the spinning tornado hat, he can fly through the air easily. In the transformation sequence, wind surrounds Kirby as he does an aerial flip. A tornado appears on his head and his visor forms onto him. His main attack is spinning rapidly to form a massive pinkish cyclone that reaches all the way to the clouds. He can also spit smaller twisters from his mouth, or he can cause a medium sized tornado to manifest from the top of his hat, to pick up enemies and send them flying. If he is in water, naturally the tornado becomes a water spout, which is useful in putting out fires. Tornado is one of the few Copy abilities used in the Anime that had a "utilitarian" use (i.e. did not use it to fight a villain). Transformation Sequence ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Meta Knight's standard special move (Mach Tornado) has similar properties to this ability. As it's a standard special move, Kirby will be able to use it if he swallows Meta Knight. Tornado also appears as a Trophy. Also regardless of which power Kirby has copied, if a downward aerial is done, a somewhat similar attack to tornado will be unleashed, with Kirby spinning and attacking multiple times. Other Quotes Trivia *Along with Sword, and Ice, Tornado is the 4th most commonly used Copy Ability in the anime, with 5 appearances. *Tornado is the only ability that is not mentioned in the tutorial of Air Ride. Artwork File:Tornado.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Tornado.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' File:Tornado.jpeg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:TornadoKCC.jpg|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' File:Tornado.JPG|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' File:Tornadokirby.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery File:TrTornado kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Other Ability Icons File:Adv tornado.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Tornadoicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:Tornado_icon.PNG|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' Kirby's Adventure Tornado.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' ja:トルネイド Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror